<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我菡 by nobody_else</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472278">我菡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_else/pseuds/nobody_else'>nobody_else</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all汶</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_else/pseuds/nobody_else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>我菡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我菡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当—当当当—当当。<br/>我按照约定敲了门。<br/>很快从门缝里探出一个小脑袋。<br/>“你来了！”他刚刚洗完澡，头发恢复成了原本的自来卷，卷曲又蓬松，看上去十分可爱。<br/>许久不见，李汶翰似乎又瘦了些。<br/>一段时间以来的思念在心里积蓄潮涨，终于在相见的瞬间盈溢至顶。<br/>想立刻伸手摸摸他的脸蛋，但此刻外面病毒肆虐，形势严峻，任何的不小心都有可能导致严重的后果，我把手缩了回来，闪身进了房间。<br/>我扯下脸上的口罩，解了外衣扔在一旁，又转身进了厕所。<br/>李汶翰抱着臂靠在门框边，在一旁瞧着我洗完手又洗脸。<br/>“都告诉你不要过来了，浙江的疫情也很严重，我自己是为了回家看看爸妈，不然我也不会在这个时候回家，你干嘛非要跟过来…”<br/>“想你了。”<br/>他剩下的话被我用嘴堵住。也许是因为刚洗过澡，他一向有些干燥的嘴唇变得湿润起来，软软的。我有些急不可耐地吮咬着他唇瓣的软肉，将他口中的津液和空气攫取一空，恨不得马上就把他吞吃入腹“就地正法”。<br/>双唇分开的时候，他脸都有些憋红了，微低着头轻轻喘息。我坏心地用拇指拨弄他红润的颤动着的嘴唇，却被他的手打掉。他抬头剜了我一眼，眸子里水光潋滟，在我看来满是欲迎还拒的意味。<br/>我喉咙一涩，抿了一下他小巧圆润的耳垂：“等我洗个澡。”</p><p>我从浴室出来的时候，李汶翰正趴在床上玩手机，小腿在空中打着晃。<br/>“玩什么呢？”我在床边坐下，凑近了屏幕，果不其然，又是熟悉的微博界面，搜索框里有“李汶翰”三个字。<br/>他正看的是粉丝转的他前两天飞回杭州的机场图，照片里的他戴着令人瞩目的防毒面具。<br/>“看我聪明吧。”<br/>“小机灵鬼。”我揉揉他的头发，又顺着抚下，轻捏他的脖颈。<br/>李汶翰点进粉丝的主页，接着往下翻。<br/>“啊——哥哥好帅～”他掐着嗓子，模仿女生的腔调念得浮夸，不会儿转而又接连发出啧啧的声音。<br/>我一看，屏幕上是几个月前的照片，舞台上的他里面真空，只套了件西服，动作一大就免不了露出胸前大片风光。照片定格的正是春光乍泄的一瞬，黑色图片背景下胸脯的形状清晰可见，甚至隐隐能看出挺立的粉嫩一点。<br/>“…好骚啊。”<br/>“那是，不骚那还叫舞台吗。”他看上去还挺骄傲，甚至把照片放大，直到整个屏幕都被质地柔软的雪白占满。<br/>“她们知道你在床上有多骚吗？”我贴下身，慢慢舔过他的耳廓，用低沉的声音啃噬上面敏感的神经，手从松垮的浴袍探进去，顺着下凹的弧线指尖悠悠滑过脊柱。<br/>“她们不用知道，你知道就行了。”李汶翰把手机扔到一边，侧身环上我的脖子，笑嘻嘻地偎进怀里跟我接吻。<br/>我一手扣住他的后脑，一手接着毫无阻碍地向下摸——他根本没穿内裤。<br/>臀肉被手掌满满地抓住揉捻，放开时还会极有弹性地在手中颤动。我毫不客气地尽情玩弄着这两团软肉，让它们不断地变形再还原，甚至尝试着把指纹烙印其上。<br/>一吻暂停，李汶翰睫羽轻扇，慢慢睁开眼。他衣衫凌乱，松松系着的浴袍一半滑落到腰际，配上神色迷乱，活脱一副明晃晃的狐狸勾人相。<br/>我把手抽出来，挑了下眉：“你自己扩张过了？”<br/>竖起的两指分开，中间颤巍巍拉出一道银丝。我不过是在浅处摸了几把，里面就已经湿得一塌糊涂了。<br/>“嗯。”他仍是笑嘻嘻地看着我，脸上却晕起一抹极淡的红。<br/>这时候知道害羞了？<br/>“欠干。”<br/>邪火下涌，我低咒了一句，把手指伸进他嘴里，与柔软的舌头搅在一起，夹弄这小蛇一样灵活的东西。他顺从地吮吸着，津液断断续续地从嘴角淌下，滴落在床单上。<br/>温暖湿润的触感更让我下身胀得厉害。从他嘴里退出来，顺手把黏液抹在内裤上。布料被唾液洇湿，紧贴皮肤，更看得出凶猛勃发的形状来。<br/>我拉过他的手在上面捋了一下，再说话时声音有些哑：“给这也吸吸。”<br/>李汶翰耳朵尖红了，却不看我。他转过来正对着我，俯下身子。</p><p>“等一下。”看他这副忍辱含羞的样子，我玩心大起，拿出手机，点进一个在线网站，开了个直播间。<br/>“你干什么啊？”李汶翰一愣，握住我的小臂低声问。<br/>我把手机立着放到旁边的桌子上，角度调低，使得画面里只能看到脖子以下的部位。<br/>“玩点刺激的。”<br/>“不行不行，”他有点慌，伸手去够手机，“要是被认出来了可怎么办。”<br/>“不用担心，”我拦住他，“看不到脸，没人会认出来是你，只要…”我低笑了两声，“你别叫得太大声。”<br/>“实在不行，”我变戏法一样掏出一条黑色蕾丝眼罩，“戴上这个，就算不小心露了脸也看不出来是谁。”<br/>李汶翰不说话，我知道他已经被我蛊惑得动摇了。<br/>果然骚得很…<br/>我笑了笑，用那片薄薄的蕾丝遮住他的眼睛，在脑后打了个结。<br/>他合上眼，几乎是默许地仰着头。<br/>“好了。”我在他嘴角啄了一下，示意他可以睁开眼了。<br/>黑色的薄蕾丝几乎遮住了他小半张脸，把本来就不大的脸孔遮挡得更加娇小，只留下红艳欲滴的嘴唇和无意识露出的兔牙摆出一副索吻的模样，让人只想狠狠地蹂躏。<br/>我站在床上，让他背冲镜头。李汶翰腿呈W型坐在床上坐好，仰着头脱下我的内裤。<br/>我蠢蠢欲动的阴茎被他双手握住。他的手不大，指骨分明，肉感单薄，称不上白嫩软润，甚至有些粗糙，却比那些软绵绵的所谓柔荑更称我意。<br/>掌心摩挲根茎，指尖撩拨头颈，粗硬的阳物不自觉胀大，鲜红的尖端吐露地更加圆实。他扬着脖子，把前面一截含了进去。<br/>湿热的口腔全然包裹住男人最敏感的命根子，我眉头微皱，轻轻吸气。他把兔牙小心地藏了起来，把我夹到光滑软嫩的颊肉之间，用灵巧的舌尖细细舔过马眼和沟壑。<br/>我的手指插进李汶翰卷曲的发间，迫使他的头昂得更高。紧滑的腔道让我再按捺不住，阴茎下压住舌面，在舌根处摩擦。我惜着力气，知道他还要唱歌，不好往他喉咙里捅，可他还是被我搅得津水涟涟，连泪花都呛出来几朵，把黑色薄纱染得更深了。<br/>我扫了一眼他背后的手机——抢占视线的是一段窄窄的细腰，挺直的脊背向后微弯着，令人浮想联翩的弧线直通向下，被碍眼的衣物截断，从勉强露出的一小片臀肉却仍看得出浑圆饱满的形状，蜜色圆丘在雪白的衣料间若隐若现，勾得人心痒难耐。黑色卷发在男人的分立的双腿间舞动，被遮挡住的画面不言而明。<br/>屏幕的左下方似乎不断有文字快速滚动而过——我笑了笑，爱抚地摸了摸他的脸蛋，把阴茎从他口中慢慢地抽离出来。李汶翰仍是保持着刚才的姿势，蕾丝眼罩遮去眼中外泄的情欲，碎发散落，红唇微张，像个虔诚祈祷的圣女祈求着上天再降些雨露来。<br/>我用拇指把李汶翰嘴边流出来的口水在他唇瓣上抹匀，逼他吃回到肚子里去。他一耸鼻子，浅浅地咬了一下我的手。<br/>“现在好像有不少人都在看你呢，”我不在意地又掐了下他的脸，带着笑低声说，“记得叫得好听点。”<br/>李汶翰还顾及着被认出的风险，打了下我的手臂却没有出声。隔着眼罩，我看不清他眼里的神色，但我估计着他肯定在狠狠地瞪我。</p><p>叠起两个枕头，他的腰被我从后面抱上去垫在上面，摆成后入的姿势，屁股高挺像只成熟的蜜桃。<br/>指尖从股沟滑落，溜进中间的桃花源。缝隙褶皱里早已经湿漉漉的，向外沁出透明的汁液。扩张过的小穴进入并不困难，可我的手指刚一放进去，他就猛地向前一缩。<br/>“疼吗？”<br/>“嗯…不是…”李汶翰把脸埋进枕头里，声音沉闷。<br/>我笑了一下，心下了然。<br/>他身体一向敏感如处子，再加上想到自己被暴露在无数陌生人的赤裸窥探的目光中，更是紧张起来。<br/>中指打直，在他身体里缓慢地旋转伸缩着。他紧绷着腰板，夹我夹得很紧，让移动更加困难，我恶作剧的心思顿起，用蜷起的食指轻搔他的臀沟。<br/>他的腰瞬间窝了下去，把屁股顶得更高了。<br/>我趁机又塞了根指头进去，随即快速地插动起来。<br/>李汶翰把头埋得更深了，呜呜吞吞的呻吟声断续传出。他的腰也抖得厉害，上一秒下塌下一秒又忽的弓起，像只受惊的猫。<br/>我怕他总闷着会憋坏了，忙把手指拔了出来，抱着他的腰把他转了个个，两个枕头也被我扫到一边。<br/>床铺的这头已经在镜头之外，我往屏幕上瞟了一眼，确定照不到他的脸，就把他头上的眼罩摘了下来。<br/>李汶翰的脸都红透了，额前闷的汗把碎发粘在脸上，看着红艳艳的，又羞得要命。<br/>“跟个新娘子似的。”我不小心吐了心声。<br/>“不许泥塑我。”果不其然，又被他恶狠狠地剜了一眼，奈何此刻他眼中波光荡漾，情欲弥漫，没有半点预想中的效果。<br/>“我错了。”我毫无诚意地飞速道歉，紧接着就凑过去吻他，直到他神色迷离，呼吸不畅，分开时好像还呛到了口水。<br/>李汶翰咳了两声，哑着嗓子小声说：“起开，你压得我难受。”<br/>我不置可否地无奈一笑，起身跪坐在他双腿之间。<br/>我最爱李汶翰的两条腿。肌肉匀称，健美有力，站立位时能牢牢圈住我的腰，伏趴进入时会敏感地绷成一条直线。我爱惨了腿上他结实饱满的肌肉，有时甚至会挤进他并起双腿的缝隙里，然后欣赏白色的浓液顺着肌肉纹理流下时的美妙画面。<br/>我把他的双腿上举呈V字，向上身贴去。练舞是他的家常便饭，因此柔韧性很好，大腿几乎快能贴上肚子，把后穴原原本本地暴露了出来。<br/>李汶翰似乎又有些不好意思了，明明中间没有任何遮挡物，他却歪过头不看我。<br/>我不怀好意地捻了一下他胸口挺立的粉尖尖，成功看见他瑟缩了一下，飞了记眼刀给我。<br/>晃了下他的腿，然后我把手拿开了。他会意，磨磨蹭蹭地自己抱住了。<br/>我扶着我的家伙在他会阴处蹭了蹭，对准穴口慢慢挺了进去。<br/>“嗯…”李汶翰轻哼了一声。<br/>不管做了多少次，他的后穴依旧紧致如初，绞得我头皮发麻。精虫上脑，我开始控制不住地在他身体里横冲直撞起来。<br/>李汶翰半闭着眼，失神地被我撞出缠绵又克制的叫声。他的手脱力般从腿弯处滑落，换我握住纤细的脚踝，带着他一起滚进云里雾里。<br/>浸润在情欲中的他比平时要乖多了。漂亮的嘴巴除了叫床以外再说不出厉害的话，负责制造距离感的一双眼睛也雾气腾腾、含情带怯。<br/>没有比这时更好的机会。<br/>我一定是坏极了，趁他丢魂落魄，压着他的双腿贴近他，诱导他：“叫老公。”<br/>他不理我，还偏过头留了个侧脸给我。<br/>我才不信他没听到。<br/>我不气馁，一计不成又生二计。<br/>拉过他的手十指相握，我们两人靠得更紧。我慢腾腾地在他敏感点附近磨蹭，却避重就轻，毫不用力。李汶翰被我折磨得面色潮红，不住地哈着气。<br/>他动了动腰，想要掌握主动权但却是徒劳。他本就干得乏力，又因为失去了对双手的控制就连身体也被钉在原地，动弹不得。<br/>我一挺腰，在那上撞了一下，随后不动了。<br/>“哈——”一声变了调的短促叫声从他口中逃了出来，很快又被压抑成了抽吸的气音。<br/>“快叫。”他得了甜头，定会就范。<br/>李汶翰皱了皱眉，像是个嘴犟的孩子，过了一会不情不愿地用极小的音量叫了声：“…老公…”<br/>可是得了我的意。我想我这刻必在傻笑。<br/>为了表示奖赏，我像头狂奔的野兽，在他的身体里猛烈地冲击，深深浅浅地锤捣在那片敏感区。<br/>欲海无边，我们共沉沦，而且越被约束的人往往陷得更深。李汶翰开始还在控制自己的呻吟声，但随着攻势愈烈，他的全身皮囊骨肉都在跟着晃，更别说从嘴巴里跳出的音节。<br/>他愈叫愈大声，后来可能都察觉不到自己在说什么了，带着哭腔“老公”“老公”地呼喊一气，完全忘了他还在直播镜头毫不留情的忠实记录之下。</p><p>浓稠的白液从圆洞中一股一股地冒出来——我下床拿回了手机，顺带取了纸巾。<br/>我弯下腰，给他擦拭身下的劣迹，却被李汶翰一个枕头打了过来。<br/>“怎么了？”事后的他着实没有多大力气，我抬手把枕头挡到了一边去，再看却发现他在哭。<br/>李汶翰流泪是那种没什么声息的、偷偷抹泪式的哭，却分外让人心疼。<br/>他躲开我想给他揩眼泪的手，攥着拳头泄愤似的捶在我的胸口，力气却不大，一边带着颤抖的声音说：“都被听见了——”<br/>“什么？”我还没转过弯来。<br/>“你非要开直播——”他垂下手，低着头哽咽着，“这下都知道是我了…”<br/>他后知后觉地想起了这事，现在开始后悔懊恼，甚至绝望地怀疑要结束职业生涯了吧…笨蛋老婆。<br/>我把他圈在怀里，李汶翰没反抗，靠在我肩窝低声啜泣着。<br/>“喏，”我晃晃手机给他看，“别担心了，早就结束了。”<br/>按下锁屏键，屏幕却漆黑没有反应。<br/>“本来就还剩10%的电，还没开始做时就没电了。”<br/>“你不早说！快把我吓死了！”李汶翰又来了精神，直冲我瞪眼。<br/>“我一直盯着它呢…”我扣住他的后脑，用安抚性的吻哄劝他。<br/>被温柔的慢吻安慰着，他很快又乖了下来，窝在我的怀里睡了过去。<br/>笨蛋老婆，金屋藏娇，我怎么舍得你被人发现呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>